The Blond And The Brat
by Hiromi Not To Shabby
Summary: Sasuke meets a very attractive blond in the park, unfortunately the object of his lust has a small amount of baggage attached to his leg. Sasuke REALLY doesn't like kids. NARUSASU. Rated M for swering and eventual scenes of a sexual nature between two men. I don;t own Naruto or any characters there in. Please enjoy and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Blond And The Brat**_

_**HiromiNotTooShabby**_

_**Summary: Sasuke meets a very attractive blond at the park, unfortunately the object of his lust has a small amount of baggage attached to his leg. Sasuke REALLY doesn't like kids.**_

_**Pairing: NARUSASU**_

_**Warnings: This story is rated M for swearing and eventual scenes of a sexual nature between two men. **_

_**A/N: I couldn't help but write this (I know I have other stories on hold) I hope you enjoy it, please remember to leave a review telling me what you think!**_

_**Chapter one: Toddler tears and a few drinks **_

The park was as loud as ever, people chatted, dogs barked and children screamed. Uchiha Sasuke sat on his usual bench reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee, trying to drown out the surrounding noise. He always favoured taking his lunch break outside of work, his colleagues were far more annoying than the people in the park. He turned the page of his paper, his eyes scanned the words, the celebrity propaganda didn't particularly interest him.

"What'cha readin' mister?" He heard a small voice ask. He folded down the top half of his newspaper. A young girl, no older than five years old stood in front of him, an innocent smile on her face, her large brown eyes shone with a childhood curiosity. Sasuke flicked his paper back up, effectively blocking the child from his view.

"Newspaper." He answered shortly, hoping that it was enough to get her to leave, he'd never had a soft spot for kids.

"What'cha drinkin'?" She asked, Sasuke grit his teeth, he came to the park for peace and quiet, not to play twenty questions with a toddler.

"Coffee." He grumbled. His patience was wearing thin, he'd been known to have a short temper. Thankfully everything went quiet, Sasuke hoped she had gotten bored and left though he didn't dare check.

"What's you name?" She asked, her age shining through with her inability to ask the question properly. Sasuke closed his paper angrily, her glared at her though she seemed unfazed and continued to smile.

"Don't you have parents to get back to?" He huffed, the young girl shook her head, her auburn hair swishing with the motion.

"I dun' know where Daddy-Naru is." She answered. Sasuke sighed, opening his paper once more.

"The you better start looking." He mumbled, most people would think him cruel but he just _really_ didn't like kids. That's when it happened.

A sniffle.

A hiccup.

The all out wailing that followed had Sasuke cringing internally. It wouldn't be good if he was seen with a hysteric toddler, what would people think? Sasuke stood from the bench, tucking his paper under his arm and throwing his half full cup of coffee into the nearby trash can.

"Fine, fine, I'll help you find Daddy-Paru." He grumbled.

"No! It's Daddy-Naru!" She argued, correcting Sasuke's mistake.

"Whatever, what does he look like?" Sasuke asked,the park was full of people and the Uchiha would rather know what he was looking for rather than asking random strangers if they recognized the brat.

"Uhm..He's big!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air to emphasize her point. Sasuke rolled his eyes, the vague description wasn't exactly helpful. "He has spiky yellow hair, like a hedgehog!" She added with a giggle. Sasuke held back the urge to tell her that no hedgehog to ever walk the earth had been yellow. "And he has blue eyes! Like me!" She finished.

"You have brown eyes." Sasuke finished, his eyes scanning the park looking for blond, or in the toddler's view, yellow hair.

"Nuh uh, they blue!"

"They're brown."

"Blue!"

Sasuke steeled himself, her was not going to get into a full blown argument with a child who probably didn't know her ABC's. Sasuke's keen eyes caught sight of a mop of shockingly bright blond hair over by the parks resident ice cream truck. The kid was right, it was bright enough to look yellow. Sasuke approached the blond from behind and tapped the man's shoulder. When the blond turned Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. The man was a sight to be seen, his tanned skin worked well with the his blond spiky, almost unruly hair. His eyes were a bright cerulean blue, like crystalline. His smile, wide and all teeth, the strange whisker like marks on his cheek stretched with the smile. Sasuke shook himself mentally, regardless of his own sexuality and the sudden lust he was feeling, he had to remember that he had this guy's kid practically attached to his leg.

"Is this yours?" He inquired, stepping to the left to reveal the youngster who's eyes were full of dread, obviously not looking forward to being told off her by her father.

"Kiki!" The blond grinned, kneeling down with his arms outstretched. The kid ran into the open arms and was instantly swept into a tight hug. Sasuke watched as the blond's biceps flexed under the snug T-shirt he was wearing.

"Yes, _she_ is mine, thanks for bringing her back dude." The blond said gratefully, Sasuke didn't particularly appreciate being called 'dude' but was more than happy to listen to blond's rugged voice. The Uchiha had to once again remind himself that the object of his lust had a child and probably a very pretty girlfriend or wife.

"Yes, well I'm not a babysitter, you should probably keep a better eye on it." Sasuke chided, arms folded across his chest. The blond stood, the child still in his arms. Sasuke noted that the blond was a few inches taller than himself and broader in the chest, Sasuke held back a shiver. He'd never felt so much lust for a stranger before, it irked him slightly.

"_She_ is a handful, I only turned for a second and then she was gone. You shouldn't run away like that, okay?" He reprimanded softly. "I'm sorry if she was any trouble, I'd love to buy a drink to say thanks." The blond offered, Sasuke's stomach flipped until the tyke opened her mouth.

"Can I have juice too?" She asked sweetly, the blond grinned and agreed. Not exactly the beverage Sasuke had in mind.

"As tempting as_ juice_ sounds I'll have to pass." He respectfully declined, her turned to make his leave, he;d have to get back to work soon.

"Wait! I didn't get your name, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said, catching up to the retreating Uchiha, he held out his free hand in the offer of a handshake.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He replied, not bothering to return the gesture. Naruto didn't seemed fazed by Sasuke's standoffish attitude.

"Thanks again for looking after her." Naruto thanked again.

"As I said, I'm not a babysitter, if you can't keep an eye on it then I suggest you put it on a leash." The Uchiha grumbled, Naruto laughed.

"I'm guessing you don't like kids then." Sasuke rolled his eyes, wasn't it obvious? "Well if we ever meet again I'll definitely buy you that drink. Say goodbye and thank you to Uchiha-San Kiki." Naruto finished, coming to a stop.

"Bye Uchiwa-San, thank you!" Kiki yelled, Sasuke didn't reply, didn't bother correcting her, his mood has certainly worsened. He exited the park and crossed the street to his office building, trying with all his might to erase the good looking blond from his mind. He entered the building and headed straight for the elevators, ignoring the people who greeted him. The elevator dinged, signalling his arrival to the fifth floor, he stepped off, passing by employees who were trying to look busy in front of the boss. Sasuke had been tasked with overseeing the editorial department of his father's advertising company while his older and only brother, Itachi was working in the design department. This was all in preparation for when their father retired and left the company in joint custody of his two sons.

"Inuzuka, I don't pay you to sit around and flirt all day." Sasuke said, passing by a brown haired employee, Inuzuka Kiba who was sat on the edge of a desk flirting with a pretty co-worker.

"Technically you don't pay me, your Dad does." Kiba smiled, believing he'd got the upper hand with the stoic Uchiha.

"True, but when I take over next month do you want to know who's ass I'm firing first?" Sasuke replied, still heading for his office.

"Going straight back to work sir, you bet!" Kiba scrambled, rushing back to his own desk, he still smiled and winked at his co-worker. Sasuke entered his office, the furnishings were simple. Black carpet, one bookshelf, two soft chairs, his desk and his own big leather seat. He liked his office, it separated him from his idiotic employees and he had a nice view of the park. Once he and Itachi took over he would get a new office on the top floor and his only view would be another office building. Sasuke sat at his desk and opened a folder, this would more than likely be a proposal for a new billboard or something equally as boring. It was advertisement for an airline, the usual beach scene, the model with her blond hair and blue eyes reminded him of Naruto. He cursed, not point in pining after someone when they had a child and a wife, happy family. Sasuke didn't understand why jealousy bubbled inside of him, he vaguely wondered what Naruto's wife was like. Mind you, he didn't see a ring adorning the blond's tanned finger. The child could have been born out of wedlock, a divorce perhaps? The worst thing was, every time Sasuke tried to picture the blond's other half his mind would automatically replace it with an image of himself. The Uchiha tried to focus on the workload in front of him, this was going to be a long day.

~1 week later~

Sasuke sat at his usual bench, reading his usual paper and drinking his usual coffee. His week had been exceptionally boring, he, his brother and his father still had a few legal kinks to work out before they took over in a couple of weeks. Sasuke sighed, he didn't have enough down time, he'd like nothing more than to be spending his time in a library drowning in literature. Reading was one of his favourite past times, it gave him peace, quiet and the solitude he needed after a day spent with his employees. It was a rare luxury now a days and it would only get worse once he took over. To be frank, Sasuke never had an interest in his father's company, he'd always seen himself in more of an environmental type of career. His mother had always loved the outdoors and would occasionally allow Sasuke to accompany her on her trips. Sasuke smiled fondly, remembering his mother, she had passed while he was still young, her missed her dearly.

"Well, well, if it isn't Uchiha-San!" He hears a familiar rugged voice say, he looked over his newspaper and the face that had been haunting his mind stared back. Uzumaki Naruto stood dressed in a light blue shirt and black suit pants, far less casual than when they had first met.

"Lost your brat again?" Sasuke asked, his voice laced with sarcasm. "And don't call me Uchiha-San, I don't like it." He added.

"No, actually, she's in daycare while I'm at work/" The blond smiled, the smile that had Sasuke's heart in his throat. "Since I found you here and I don't have 'the brat' as you call her, let me buy you that drink." Naruto offered. Sasuke really should decline, he should get back to work but the way Naruto's blue eyes shone in the sunlight had him whipping his phone out and texting some lame excuse about being sick to his brother.

'_You forget that my office also has a view of the park, say hello to your new friend for me.'_

He received in reply, he turned to face the building, he could barely make out a figure standing at a window on the seventh floor. He didn't know if it was Itachi or not but decided to flip the bird in that general direction.

'_How rude of you brother.'_

Sasuke snorted.

"One drink." He proposed, standing from the bench, another half cup of coffee in the trash.

"Fine by me Sasuke!" Naruto smiled, Sasuke's heart stopped with the way Naruto had said his name. "I know a great bar just down the street." Sasuke nodded and the two left the park. The streets were quiet but that didn't mean that Sasuke enjoyed the walk, in fact, he loathed it. It was only two weeks until Valentine's day and every shop window had something heart shaped and love filled on display. Sasuke mentally shrugged, another holiday he'd spend hiding from whatever maniac wanted to confess their undying and superficial love for him.

"Something on your mind Sasuke? You're awfully quiet." Naruto pointed, obviously not knowing Sasuke well enough to know he wasn't a very talkative person in general.

"Just thinking that Valentine's day is a complete and utter waste of time." The Uchiha said, the holiday was something conjured up my the marketing companies to make a profit. The two had reached the bar by this point, Naruto's loud voice signaled their arrival.

"What? You can't be serious! Valentine's day is awesome! There's cards and chocolate and…And…Well there's other stuff too! Come on, you can't tell me that you don't spoil the lucky lady in your life on Valentine's day!" Naruto argued, they pulled up a seat at the bar, the barman looked confused at their topic of conversation but he'd probably heard worse.

"There is no 'lucky lady' even if I did have someone I still wouldn't waste my time. Gin and tonic." Sasuke ordered with a sigh. Would Naruto ever find out that there would _never_ be a 'lucky lady' in Sasuke's life? How would the blond react if he found out he was gay?

"I can honestly say that you are the grumpiest person I have ever met." Naruto deadpanned but a smile came through soon enough. "Well I have my lucky lady and I'm going to spoil her like I always do." The barman sat their glasses down, Naruto paid. "I told you I'd buy you a drink." He said, Sasuke snorted, taking a sip of his gin and tonic.

"I'm not grumpy, I just don't see why people try so hard to say 'I love you' on the fourteenth of February, if you really loved them you'd tell them everyday." Sasuke spoke logically, personally he'd never been in love but that's what his mother had always told him. Naruto seemed to be in thought for a moment.

"I suppose you do have a point. I tell my lady that I love her every chance I get but I guess on Valentine's day I get an excuse to show her too." The blond reasoned, Sasuke's mood darkened, the jealousy was returning, he shouldn't even feel like this, he didn't have the right to.

"Your girlfriend is lucky." He mumbled into his glass, Naruto chuckled.

"No girlfriend, the only little lady in my life is Kiki." He grinned, did that mean that Naruto was single? Not that it mattered, he had to be straight to conceive a child. "It's only gonna be her until I find the right guy." Sasuke nearly choked on his drink, he began coughing. "Haha, why does that always happen when people find out I'm not into women?" Naruto asked, mostly to himself as he patted Sasuke's back, trying to ease his coughing.

"Sorry, I just never pegged you as gay." Sasuke choked, his head was reeling, the object of his lust fueled desires was batting for the same team, if he wasn't an Uchiha he would have grinned.

"Well, I'm not exactly a rainbow gay so people don't tend to notice until I say something like; 'Woah, that guy is really hot'. Naruto explained, Sasuke eyed him strangely.

"…What the fuck is a rainbow gay?" He asked, the blond laughed again.

"You know those gays that try too hard to be gay? The ones who wear booty shorts and thigh high boots. The sort of gays that say fabulous too much and snap their fingers." Naruto emphasized his point by snapping his fingers in a sassy manner. It didn't suit him. "I'm not going to hit on you if it'll make you feel better." The blond finished, Sasuke heart sank a little.

"…I wouldn't particularly mind." He once again mumbled into his glass. It was Naruto's turn to choke, the barman must have thought that two were incapable of drinking properly.

"Your gay?!" He yelled in question, Sasuke glared.

"Yes Mr. Seven O'clock news, now the whole fucking bar knows." The Uchiha growled. Naruto swept his eyes across the room, the only other occupant besides the barman was an old man in the corner who looked ready to pass out. "I'm also not a rainbow gay as you put it so not many people know." Sasuke explained.

"Hm, I would have figured you were a ladies man but now that I know that you're of the _homosexual persuasion_ I'll apologize in advance for any lewd thoughts I have of you." Naruto said, Sasuke held back an amused smirk.

"Dobe." Before the blond had a chance to retort he suddenly held a hand to his stomach. "You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"…I'm really hungry." Naruto whined, both of their glasses were empty, Sasuke stood from his stool, Naruto's eyes followed the movement.

"Come on, I know a place." Sasuke mentioned, Naruto followed with a cheer. The walked further into town until they reached a bookstore.

"Ya' can't eat books Sasuke." The blond pointed out like it wasn't an obvious fact.

"I know that dumbass, they sell food too." Sasuke said, the two entered the building and chose to sit at a table near the back. Books lined the wall and there was a small area where people could read in peace if they weren't having anything to eat. "You have to order at the counter, what do you want?" Sasuke asked, Naruto's blue eyes scanned the small menu.

"They do ramen here?!" Naruto asked, very excited.

"Yeah but it's just the instant stuff." Sasuke explained.

"That's the best kind! I'll definitely have ramen." He grinned, Sasuke didn't understand why the blond was so excited the stuff was vile in his opinion. Sasuke stepped up to the counter and ordered Naruto's ramen, he decided on an omelette and coffee for himself. Sasuke took his coffee back to the table, someone would bring their food over.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something, one gay to another?" Naruto asked carefully, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, silently telling him to continue. "Well…Top or bottom?" The coffee in Sasuke's mouth would have ended up over Naruto's face if he didn't have more control.

"What sort of question is that?!" He whispered in a harsh tone, aware of the other customers. The blond shrugged.

"I thought it was like, custom to ask."

"It's not a custom I've ever heard of or practised. Besides, it's none of your business." Sasuke glared, Naruto's eyes lit up with mischief.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"I said no, Dobe." Sasuke eyed the blond as he took a deep breath.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me." It was like blades going into Sasuke's ears and scratching at his cranium.

"Fine! If I tell you will you shut the hell up?" Sasuke bargained, Naruto nodded, a satisfied smile on his face. "…Bottom." He admitted quietly, making sure only Naruto heard him. Why was he metaphorically spilling the beans to this guy? He barely knew him!

"Really? That's a surprise, I mean I'm glad because I'm _all_ top." Naruto winked.

"It sounds like you're assuming that we're going to have sex." Sasuke commented, nothing would actually make him happier at the moment but it didn't hurt to play hard to get.

"You never know Sasuke, I might just woo you into bed someday." The blond chuckled while stirring his ramen.

"I'd either have to blind or drunk off my ass to jump in the sack with the likes of you." Sasuke lied.

"Ugh, so mean. Now that you mention it, why don't we go out for drinks tonight?" The blond suggested before taking a large and loud slurp of his noodles.

"Why? So you can get me drunk and take advantage of me? No thanks." Sasuke knew the blond was just being nice but it wouldn't do anything good to be around him while drunk, lord knows what he might say.

"I'm being serious! We should hang out!" Naruto protested.

"I'll think about it, later." The two fell into a silence as they ate, apart from Naruto's loud slurping. Sasuke picked at his omelette, he wasn't all that hungry.

"Can you not hold your coffee like that." Naruto suddenly said. Sasuke looked at the tall polystyrene cup, what was wrong with they way he was holding it? He always held it like this. He threw the blond a questioning look. "It's just…It's been a while and every time I look I imagine you holding something else." Naruto blushed, well Sasuke certainly hadn't been expecting that. He felt the blood rush to his own face and immediately let go of the cup.

After Sasuke paid for the food, arguing that Naruto had paid for the drinks, the two left the bookstore. They stood in front of the building in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say or do next.

"Is it later yet?" Naruto suddenly asked. "You said that you'd think about going out for drink with me, later. So, is it later yet?" Sasuke sighed, Naruto was definitely persistent.

"If I say yes will it shut you up for more than five minutes?"

"I can't make any promises." Naruto answered truthfully. Sasuke sighed once more.

"Fine, don't expect to wake up to me in the morning." Sasuke warned.

"Can't promise that either, meet you here at eight?" The blond proposed, Sasuke nodded. "See ya' then, Sasuke!" Naruto waved as the two went their separate ways. Sasuke walked back to the office to collect his car, it was only four in the afternoon, he'd have time to have a nap, perhaps it would ease his sudden feeling of nervous excitement.

_**How was that? Nothing juicy in this chapter I'm afraid! I have a good plan in my head for this story and I'm just hoping that my writing style does it justice. Please remember to review, any criticism is appreciated although nothing too nasty! If you have nay ideas don't be afraid to let me know! I'm always up for new challenges!**_

_**~Hiromi**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Blond And The Brat**_

_**HiromiNotTooShabby**_

_**Summary: Sasuke meets a very attractive blond at the park, unfortunately the object of his lust has a small amount of baggage attached to his leg. Sasuke REALLY doesn't like kids.**_

_**Pairing: NARUSASU**_

_**Warnings: This story is rated M for swearing and eventual scenes of a sexual nature between two men. **_

_**A/N: I couldn't help but write this (I know I have other stories on hold) I hope you enjoy it, please remember to leave a review telling me what you think!**_

_**Chapter two: Even more drinks and a realisation **_

As Sasuke buttoned up his casual dark blue shirt he realised that his nap had done nothing to ease his nervous feeling. He couldn't figure out why he hadn't turned Naruto down, made up some excuse about being busy. Sure, he was physically attracted to the blond and Naruto had managed to get more out of him than anyone else ever had. Still, Sasuke had to remember that Naruto had a kid. The Uchiha had never indulged in one night stands and would prefer to at least try at a relationship but with a kid in the mix it was too much for Sasuke. He looked in the mirror, unlike Naruto Sasuke wasn't tanned or broad, his hair was dark along with his eyes. They were almost polar opposites, apparently opposites attract, Sasuke sighed, what was he getting himself into? It was seven-forty when Sasuke slid into the back seat of a cab, no point taking his own car if he couldn't drive it back. He drummed his fingers against his thighs. As he pulled up to the bookstore he noticed that Naruto was already waiting outside, he paid the driver and exited the vehicle.

"I wouldn't have expected you to be a smoker." Sasuke commented as Naruto took a drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out on the sidewalk.

"Only when I drink and I've had a few cans already." Naruto answered with a smile, the two began making their way to the bar they had been in earlier that afternoon. The walk was filled with idle chit-chat, nothing too interesting. Sasuke may have had second thoughts about tonight but he was certainly glad for the company, since he had moved out of his parents' home last year most of his time had been spent alone. Itachi had decided that he would stay with their father, not wanting to leave him in such a large house alone. They entered the bar, which was considerably busier than it had been and the same old man still sat I his seat, had he even left?

"Find a seat and I'll get us some drinks." Naruto yelled over the thrumming music. Sasuke nodded and thankfully managed to find an unoccupied table, he pushed through the crowd of people. He slumped into the burgundy colored leather seat and watched with a smirk as Naruto pushed through the same crowd whilst trying to hold a tray of drinks. "At least I didn't spill anything." The blond grinned, Sasuke surveyed the variety of drinks, shots, vodka and gin.

"Are you trying to incapacitate me?" Sasuke asked, picking up a gin while Naruto took a vodka.

"Would I ever? I'm just trying to get you drunk enough to loosen up a little, I want to see your _wild_ side." He chuckled, Sasuke made a sound in the back of his throat.

"Not going to happen Dobe, I have a pretty high tolerance." He lied, perhaps it would be better to just keep his mouth shut all together, he was only digging himself a deeper hole. Naruto's eyes glistened and his smile was challenging.

"Okay Mr. High and mighty, let's make this fun. If you can drink me under the table I'll give you all the money in my wallet, if you can't then you have to come to a party with me." He proposed confidently.

"Easy money Dobe." Sasuke accepted, he finished his gin as Naruto pushed three shot glasses towards him with a cocky grin.

"Bottoms up." He said, swigging down the drink, Sasuke followed closely behind. The drink was strong and it burned as it travelled down his throat. He'd never been a big drink but it seemed that Naruto was adamant to change that, even if just for one night.

Several drinks and even more shots later and Sasuke was definitely feeling light headed. Naruto didn't seem at all affected by the copious amount of alcohol they had both consumed. Sasuke really didn't have the stomach for this and his liver was never going to forgive him for this anytime soon. Sasuke stared at the latest beverage that had been placed in front of him. Naruto had called it a 'fish bowl' and it was exactly that, it was filled with a light blue liquid, Sasuke knew he'd have one hell of a hangover in the morning but the way Naruto was staring at him, silently telling him that he'd already lost, he had to continue, he didn't like to lose. Sasuke placed the straw between his lips and started gulping down the drink. He ignored Naruto's eyes and how they were focussed on his lips, he also ignored the gurgling of his stomach, he felt sick.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Naruto chanted, egging the Uchiha on and chug he did. Only a small amount of the drink was left before Sasuke unceremoniously sprinted to the men's room. Naruto had won and Sasuke was never going to hear the end of it. When he returned with his stomach empty he noticed that Naruto was speaking to someone.

"Ah! Uchiha-San!" Kiba screamed in surprise, not at all helping with Sasuke's headache. "You two know each other?" He asked.

"Yup, so as much as I'd like to join you, I have company. Maybe next time pup." Naruto said, Kiba glared at the use of his old nickname but continued to bug Naruto to join him.

"Inuzuka, if you want to keep your job I suggest you leave." Sasuke growled, holding his pounding head. He dealt with the brunette enough in the workplace he didn't need to deal with him here too. Kiba mumbled something to Naruto before leaving, it seemed as though Naruto had finished his own fish bowl, his face was lightly flushed, finally feeling the effects. Sasuke checked the time, even through his blurred vision he managed to make out 2:13AM on the screen on his phone. "Come on, time to go." He announced, standing on shaky legs, Naruto also stood, he was as equally unstable. The two left the bar and stood outside.

"Join me for a smoke first?" Naruto asked, walking into the alley next to the bar. Although Sasuke didn't smoke he joined the blond, trying to sober up a little in the cool night air before heading home. The smell from the dumpsters made his stomach churn and the alley was very dimly lit. The Uchiha waited patiently for Naruto to finish his cigarette, as the blond stubbed it into the ground Sasuke turned to exit the alley and get in to a cab, all he wanted to do was sleep. Naruto, however, had a different idea, he grabbed Sasuke from behind, sliding his arms around the slim waist. He ignored Sasuke's shouts and attached his lips to Sasuke's pale neck.

"What are you doing Dobe?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

"What I've been dying to do all week." Naruto replied, spinning Sasuke to face him and planting his lips against Sasuke. With a hand around his waist and hand gripping his hair Sasuke had very little control over the situation, he loved it. Naruto's tongue tasted heavily of nicotine and alcohol as it pushed past Sasuke's lips. All of his life Sasuke had always had control, from the few servants his father hired to the employees he had now, it was always 'yes sir' and Sasuke couldn't deny that he liked it when someone else took control. The kiss quickly became heated, tongues and teeth clashed while hands grappled for anything they could reach. "My place is just down the street." Naruto panted, planting kisses along Sasuke's jaw line.

"impatient much Dobe?" Sasuke gasped in return.

"I just can't wait to have you underneath me, above me, anyway I can have you, but first, say my name." Naruto demanded, Sasuke didn't quite understand his request. "You have never said my name, not once. I want to hear it." The blond said in a sexy manner, as much as Sasuke liked the demanding tone and slight hint of dirty talk didn't mean he'd give in so easily.

"Make me…Dobe." He replied smugly, Naruto's sharp teeth sunk into his neck.

"I might not be able to make you say it but just you wait because I can sure as hell make you _scream_ it." He challenged.

"Prove it."

It must have been the alcohol that had Sasuke stumbling into Naruto's house backwards, his shirt half unbuttoned and Naruto's hand gripping his ass tightly Naruto clumsily lead the Uchiha upstairs, refusing to relinquish his hold on his raven haired lover. They practically fell into Naruto's room, tripping over each other to get to the bed. Sasuke fell onto the bed first with Naruto on top of him, the blond dug his hands into Sasuke's hips a ground into him, letting Sasuke _feel_ his arousal. And then;

Nothing.

Naruto stilled, Sasuke had suddenly become very unresponsive, had he fallen asleep? Naruto chuckled at the lightly snoring Uchiha, Sasuke really was a light weight when it came to alcohol. After he shifted Sasuke into a proper sleeping position he stripped down to his boxes and also climbed into the bed.

It was the strong sunlight shining through open curtains that woke Sasuke, he instantly covered his eyes with his arms and groaned. His head felt like it was splitting in two.

"Morning sleepy head." He heard, he'd figured that he wasn't in his own bed. He faintly peeked over towards the door, Naruto stood leaning against the doorway in only his boxers. Sasuke silently appreciated the blond's sculpted abs.

"Did we?" Sasuke asked, knowing that he didn't need to complete the question as Naruto would surely know what he was talking about. The blond laughed and walked towards the bed.

"Nah, you fell asleep pretty quick." He said, Sasuke felt the bed dip as Naruto sat and leaned over him, Naruto moved Sasuke's arm and looked into Sasuke's dark eyes. "You pretty much cock blocked me Sasuke. I think you should take responsibility." He smirked, taking Sasuke's hand and placing it on his crotch. Sasuke smirked in return and squeezed Naruto's cock through his boxers.

"It would be rude of me if I didn't but you have to return the favour." He said, copying Naruto and placing the hand over his own crotch. He was still fully dressed but he needed to change that and soon. Sasuke vaguely heard a beeping noise, too focussed on Naruto's hand on him to care. Suddenly there was no hand as Naruto leaned over to read the text he'd received on his phone. Naruto groaned loudly. "Something wrong?" Sasuke asked, hoping there wasn't so they could get back to what they were doing.

"The babysitter needs to drop Kiki off in fifteen minutes." The blond sighed. Sasuke's eyes widened, he'd totally forgotten about the brat! He sat up quickly.

"I better go." He mumbled, he was so embarrassed that he'd let it get this far after telling himself that he wouldn't.

"You don't _have_ to go, stay for breakfast, I'm sure Kiki would love to see you." Naruto tried to bargain. Sasuke fixed the loose buttons on his shirt, he probably looked mess.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sasuke admitted, he found his shoes thrown halfway across the room. He patted his pockets, phone, wallet and keys, good.

"If you say so, maybe we could hang out next week? Maybe next time you won't fall asleep on me." Naruto joked.

"There won't be a next time." Sasuke said as he put on his left show , he began heading for the door.

"What? Why?" The blond asked.

"Because you're a father idiot! I'm not the type of guy to do one night stands and I'm certainly not the kind of guy who wants to play happy families with a guy that has a kid! If you want a quick fuck then go back to the mother of your fucking child!" Sasuke yelled as he stormed down the stairs and out of the house. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh but perhaps it was for the best? Like he said, Sasuke was a relationship type of guy but as perfect as Naruto seemed he still had a child and Sasuke wasn't willing to be tied down to that as well. He didn't particularly recognise where he was but started walking the direction he believed the town to be. Sasuke was a selfish person by nature, his mother had lavished him with anything he wanted whenever he wanted it, he wanted Naruto but was not willing to share him with a brat. He sounded like a brat himself, he sighed as the familiar town came into view. It was true, he didn't like kids, so what? That didn't make him a bad person. Kids just always seemed too loud and too attention seeking, snot nosed, bratty, annoying little monsters for him. Can you imagine?

"_Scream my name Sasuke." Naruto grunted. Sasuke held back his breath, he wasn't going to lose but as Naruto's big, tanned and talented hands worked their down Sasuke's lithe and sweat covered body, he felt his resolve breaking._

"_Daddy I need to go potty!"_

"_Daddy I want a drink!"_

"_Come play with me Daddy!"_

Nope. It was definitely too much for Sasuke too handle. Surely he hadn't been like that when he himself was that age? Highly doubtful, he was an Uchiha after all. Sasuke decided against visiting Itachi at the office, his brother worked too many hours, including weekends. Besides, his brother was more likely to make a smart remark about Sasuke's dishevelled appearance and it would only make him angry. So he decided to just call a cab and head home, his pounding headache was now coming back full force and all he wanted to do was sleep and try to forget that damned blond and his brat.

_**Shorter chapter today! I'm trying to update as regularly as I can but living in Scotland and with the recent referendum, things have been a little hectic! If anybody is wondering, I voted YES and unfortunately the majority of my fellow countrymen and women decided to stay with the Union. Devastated isn't the word! Promise that I'll update as much as I can, I'm also trying to get back into writing the rest of my unfinished stories! 3**_

_**~Hiromi (*3*)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Blond And The Brat**_

_**HiromiNotTooShabby**_

_**Summary: Sasuke meets a very attractive blond at the park, unfortunately the object of his lust has a small amount of baggage attached to his leg. Sasuke REALLY doesn't like kids.**_

_**Pairing: NARUSASU**_

_**Warnings: This story is rated M for swearing and eventual scenes of a sexual nature between two men. **_

_**A/N: I couldn't help but write this (I know I have other stories on hold) I hope you enjoy it, please remember to leave a review telling me what you think!**_

_**Chapter Three: Valentine's Day and the big move**_

Sasuke groaned loudly as soon as the door to his office was closed and he was sure that none of his employees could hear him. Although he had said it many times;

"Don't decorate the office and don't leave shit on my desk."

They didn't listen. The fifth floor was covered in love hearts and pink and red colours, it was sickening. His desk was littered with cards, flowers and chocolates. He hated chocolate, it was far too sweet for his liking. His trash can certainly wasn't big enough for all of this rubbish. Thankfully he didn't really have to bother with that today, the legal kinks in the take over were finally sorted out and Itachi and Sasuke could move to their new offices sooner than expected. The official handing over of the company in front of the press wasn't for another two weeks but this gave them time to get used to the role. Sasuke decided to leave the mess where it was and just head up to his new office, some of his employees wished him luck, some of the females cried, he was pretty sure Kiba was ecstatic that Sasuke wouldn't be hanging over his shoulder every day. He wouldn't miss a single one of them. Good riddance, his new office on the tenth floor was even quieter, his only neighbour being Itachi and one secretary on the floor.

As he stepped out of the elevator he looked out of the window, the park was barely visible and he wouldn't get the chance to see it from his window now. The regular secretary, Haruno Sakura sat at her desk, she had been his Dad's secretary as well and was apparently a hard worker.

"Oh! Uchiha-San! Are you here to finally move into your new office? The furniture was delivered yesterday so everything is ready. Your computer hasn't been hooked up yet though, we're waiting for the IT specialist to come in later this afternoon." She said, a pink tinge across her cheeks. She had been gunning for Sasuke and Itachi to move to this floor, it was perfect eye candy, something to keep her job enjoyable. She'd always admired the two from a far but now she get up close and hopefully personal. Sasuke rolled his eyes, he didn't bother answering her and opened the black wooden door to the left, Itachi's office was on the right.

It looked just like his old office, although it was bigger, his desk was a sleek black number and his chair looked even better than the last. Perhaps he could get used to this. He placed his briefcase on the desk and sat in his chair, trying to get a feel for the place. He spun the chair to face the large wall of windows. The dim grey brick of the building next to him was hardly something he would enjoy looking at. He stared into the window directly opposite his, a little known secret about Sasuke was that he was a people watcher. He like to survey people, try to figure out where they were going or what sort of person they were like. It was a strange habit but it kept him occupied. All he could see through the window was the back of someone else's chair, not that exciting. As he moved to turn back round so the did the chair opposite. Wait…Was that?

Uzumaki Naruto sat in his chair, shell shocked that when he turned around he had come virtually face to face with Uchiha Sasuke sitting in the same position in the next building. Well wasn't that just coincidental? Sasuke couldn't believe it, he'd finally manage to scrub the last of the blond from his mind and now this? Naruto was waving excitedly over at him, waving his hands in weird gestures, he was obviously trying to tell Sasuke something but in all honestly, he looked like a buffoon. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and spun his chair back to face his desk, this was the last thing he needed. He decided that ignoring the fact that that stupid, idiotic, sexy blond was basically sitting behind him was his best idea.

It had only been about ten minutes since he'd turned that the intercom on his desk buzzed.

"_Uchiha-San, you have a visitor."_

"Who is it?" He asked, he had a bad feeling about this.

"_Uzumaki Naruto sir, he says that you two know each other."_

"Tell him to leave." Sasuke ordered, how exactly did the blond make it through security anyway? The Uchiha faintly heard Sakura shouting and then suddenly his door was open and Naruto stood their with a triumphant grin on his face.

"I'm going to call security!" Sakura threatened, thinking that Naruto was in fact a lunatic who had just broken into her boss' office, she could get fired for this!

"No, it's fine." Sasuke sighed. Might as well get it over with, Naruto was no doubt going to yell at him, bitch at him and all out complain that they hadn't got to finish what they started. Sakura reluctantly closed the door, sending Naruto a glare before she did. The blond paid her no mind and walked over to Sasuke's desk like he owned the place. "What do you want Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked, placing his clasped hands under his chin. Naruto stuffed his hands into his suit pants pockets.

"Actually Uchiha, you owe me." He said confidently. Sasuke raised an eyebrow whilst narrowing his eyes.

"I don't you owe you anything, now if you don't mind some of us have work to do." Sasuke said, pushing his chair away from the desk and standing.

"Hm, you'll find that you do in fact owe me. You might not remember but we placed a bet. If you won I'd give you money and if I won, you would come to a party with me. After you up-chucked it was pretty obvious that I had won. Thus, you owe me." The blond smiled, Sasuke could vaguely remember something like that. Sasuke picked up his briefcase and made to leave the room, before he could he was roughly grabbed by Naruto and stuck between the blond and the desk.

"What the-?! Get the fuck off of me!" Sasuke yelled, trying to push the blond brute off of him, a strong thigh worked its way between his legs and pressed upwards onto his crotch. Naruto was much stronger and managed to hold him down easily. "I'm serious! Get off! Mmn!" Naruto's lips were suddenly pressed harshly against his own, the blond's tongue forcing its way past his lips. He'd vowed that he'd never let this happen again but he couldn't ignore that stupid fluttering feeling in his damn stomach, his body was betraying him.

"Come on _Sasuke_, don't tell me you're a man to go back on his word." Naruto purred into his ear and giving the shell a lick. "You're coming to that party tonight, whether you like it or not." He said in that husky voice of his. Sasuke grit his teeth, the damn blond was right, he wasn't a man to go back on his word, his Uchiha pride wouldn't let him. He mustered all the strength in his body and firmly pushed the blond away.

"Fine! I'll go to your stupid party but I'm not drinking and we're definitely not going home together." Sasuke grunted, wiping at his lips. Naruto clapped his hands together and grinned widely.

"Great! I'll meet you out front at lunch! Oh are you going to be surprised." He chuckled before waving casually and leaving the office. Sasuke tried to cool down his body, that damned blond had gotten under his skin once again. If it hadn't been for that bloody window and that stupid bet he would have gotten his wish of never seeing the idiot again. Again, he wouldn't have minded if Naruto didn't have the tiny amount of baggage, namely, the kid. He was still feeling the fluttering in his stomach but he blamed that on his anger.

"You ready to party?" Naruto smiled, leaning against his car, throwing his keys in the air and catching them. Sasuke sent him a glare.

"Let's just get this over with, once this is done I don't want to see that stupid grin of yours again." He said, begrudgingly sliding into the passenger seat of Naruto's car. Naruto only shrugged his shoulders and jumped into the driver seat and started the engine.

The ride was spent in silence, Sasuke was too busy wondering just who exactly would be having a party in the middle of the afternoon. The pulled into a quiet suburban street, this was getting very suspicious. They slowed down outside one of the houses, a family house, white picket fence number. Sasuke could see something colourful peeking over the roof of the house. Was that?

"You've got to be kidding…Take me back." He ordered, that was a bounce house, this was a kids' party, no way in hell was he staying. Naruto turned off the engine and shot him a smirk.

"Not a chance princess, you said you'd come and now you're here. Come on." He said as he opened the door and exited the car, Sasuke pretty much kicked the door open and followed suit. Arms folded across his chest, glare set in place and a dark aura radiating from him. Thy entered the house, this place seemed vaguely familiar. "I'm sure you'll know your way to the bedroom but the partie is out back so follow me." Naruto said, was this Naruto's place? Sasuke was too drunk to notice anything when they entered the first time and too angry to notice when he left. Sasuke could already hear screams coming from the backyard, this was hell on earth and Sasuke felt like ending his life right here, right now. The walked through the kitchen and out of the French that lead to the yard. Nearly thirty toddlers ran around the grass, screaming and yelling, their parents chasing after them, making sure they weren't going to hurt themselves.

"Daddy-Naru!" Kiki yelled as she ran towards Naruto and throwing her tiny arms around him. He swooped her up with ease and over Naruto's shoulder she saw Sasuke. "Paper fan-San!" She smiled. Sasuke's glare intensified. Naruto laughed and placed the child back on the ground.

"Sorry, she still thinks your name is Uchiwa and decided that Paper fan-San was funnier. I couldn't get her to stop saying it, you've got to admit it's pretty funny." Naruto shrugged, they walked further in to the yard, some parents stopped to speak to the blond, some asking who Sasuke was. A brown haired lady walked up to the pair.

"Oh Naruto-Kun, is this your _boyfriend_? It's so lovely to finally meet you! I'm Kurenai." She said, Sasuke stiffened, heat rising to his face.

"Nah, nothing like that, just a friend. Well, not yet anyway." Naruto winked, Sasuke said nothing while the blond and the brunette continued to speak, when the conversation ended and Kurenai left to see wherever her troublesome child had run off to, Sasuke spoke up.

"Don't get any ideas into that thick skull of yours, there will never be an us, not for all the riches in the world. I'm only sticking to my end of the bet, that's it." Sasuke told him, Naruto turned, leaning in too close for Sasuke's liking.

"Don't lie Sasuke, I'll make sure that there aren't any interruptions this time." Naruto said in a tone that sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine. Perhaps if he spent the night with the blond he'd find it easier to forget him, like getting it out of his system. Although one night stands were not his thing, maybe he could bend the rules just this once.

"You know what Dobe, you owe me something too. You said that you could make me _scream _your name. Are you not a man of word?" Sasuke challenged, making sure his words were not heard by any of the sensitive ears running around.

"You're right, what sort of gentleman would I be if I didn't keep my promise?"

* * *

><p>In the same bedroom he had been in before in virtually the same position as last time. Naruto loomed over Sasuke on the bed, their lips pressed together and their tongues battling for dominance. It was a battle that Sasuke lost, Naruto over powered him easily, tanned hands moved down Sasuke's naked torso, their shirts had been lost somewhere on their way up the stairs. Naruto pinched Sasuke's nipple, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the raven. It was a start but it wasn't what Naruto wanted to hear. He wanted the Uchiha to completely lose his inhibitions, lose control and most importantly, scream. The blond's kisses trailed down a well defined jaw line, down a porcelain smooth neck where he left small kiss marks, scraping his teeth across the skin. He could feel the body beneath him tremble, he smirked, his hands moving lower to make quick work of the belt buckle that worked as a barrier between what he really wanted to touch and taste. He skilfully got rid of the belt, popped the button and deftly pulled down the zipper. Sasuke gasped as Naruto big hand began palming him through his boxers which were way too tight for his liking, it was slightly uncomfortable. He placed his hands on Naruto's broad shoulders and put slight pressure on them, silently telling the blond to move his attention lower. It had been a while since Sasuke had been with anyone in bed and his natural need was becoming too great. He heard Naruto chuckle, his hot breath fanning over Sasuke's skin, everything was too hot. The blond moved lower, stopping to lavish pert nipples with his tongue, to dip his tongue into Sasuke's bellybutton, he'd always been known as a tease. He hooked his hands into Sasuke's pants and catching the edge of his boxers, effectively pulling both of them down, Sasuke slightly lifted his hips to allow the motion. He moved down with the pants, sliding them completely off of Sasuke's creamy legs, he flicked his blue eyes upwards, he could see Sasuke's red and straining erection, he threw the pants in a random direction and stood to remove his own. Sasuke eyes watched as Naruto's muscled flexed and twitched and the blond removed his own pants. He licked his suddenly dry lips as Naruto's full naked body was exposed for his viewing pleasure. The blond was certainly physically attractive and he wasn't that much of a bad guy to be around but he still had a point to make, Sasuke would be the judge of how the blond performed here on out.<p>

Naruto kissed and nipped his way back up milky legs, his tongue trailing over Sasuke's testicles, , the raven gasped, biting back a moan that was desperate to escape. Naruto took Sasuke's sack into his mouth and gave a hard suck. Sasuke's hands flew to blond tresses and gripped tightly.

"Jesus! Hah, Mn!" Sasuke moaned as Naruto's talented tongue and warm mouth enclosed his balls.

"Naruto will do just fine." The blond smirked as he released the scrotum with a 'pop'. He trailed his tongue up Sasuke's shaft, flicking over the tip and tasting the drip of precum that had collected there. Before Sasuke could retort with a smart comment all of the air in his lungs seemed to leave at once as Naruto took his entire shaft into his mouth. Sasuke moaned uncontrollably as Naruto's head bobbed up and down at a quick pace, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked. Sasuke was seeing white and his voice was betraying him and he continued to mutter curses, it wouldn't take long for him to reach his limit.

"Hah, I'm close!" He gasped, trying to get much needed air into his lungs, the coil in his stomach tightened, Naruto should have stopped, shouldn't have let Sasuke come so quickly but he didn't stop, he continued sucking and drank all of Sasuke's juice when he eventually couldn't hold it back any longer. The Uchiha didn't have time to catch his breath before his lips were stolen in another harsh kiss, he could taste himself as Naruto's tongue delved into his mouth. Suddenly, with a motion that Sasuke hadn't expected a slick finger had worked its way into his entrance, only lubed by the blond's own saliva. Sasuke hissed at the intrusion, it had been way too long. The blond shifted his finger, pulling it out and pushing it back in a steady motion, Naruto's tongue worked its way up his neck and Sasuke's hips pushed back onto the second finger that Naruto pushed into his hole.

"Does it feel good Sasuke? Do you like fucking yourself on my fingers?" The blond whispered hotly in Sasuke's ear, if the raven wasn't blushing before he was now. He didn't actually think he'd get all hot and bothered by dirty talk, you learn something new every day. He didn't feel all that confident in responding to Naruto, not trusting his own voice at the moment as a third finger was added. Naruto fingers stretched his insides, preparing him for something much bigger to come. Why hadn't he done this sooner? The feeling was incredible, not any of his previous partners had taken such care and time to prepare him, smoother him with tender kisses, damn that blond. Suddenly Sasuke was left feeling empty as Naruto's fingers retreated, he felt the bed dip and he was pulled into Naruto's lap. "I want you to ride me, I want to see all the pretty faces you make, I want to hear every sound coming from your lips." Naruto told him, lining his cock with Sasuke's entrance, slowly, he pushed in, careful not to hurt the Uchiha. He stilled a few times, Sasuke's heavy breathing fanning against his neck as Sasuke tried to relax his body. When he finally buried to the hilt, he took a gentle hold of pale hips and lifted Sasuke ever so slightly, urging him to lift himself so he could ride the blond.

"Hah, Naruto." Sasuke gasped, it wasn't the screaming that Naruto had hoped for, he let Sasuke continue riding him for a minute before he grabbed his dark haired lover and flipped their position, once again with Sasuke on his back, his legs over Naruto's shoulders. A scream ripped from Sasuke's throat but no mention of Naruto's name. The blond drilled into him, fast and hard, the sound of skin slapping against skin and their erratic breathing filled the room. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke, ignoring the look he got and reached to the supporting beam that sat at the head of the bed to the foot. Sasuke followed his hand, he noticed a chain and small pair of cuffs that hung there. The blond wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him up, turning him in the process so the he couldn't put the cuffs around Sasuke's slim wrists. The chain connected the cuffs hung over the beam with Naruto holding the other end so that he could control how high or low Sasuke's body was bent. Naruto pushed back into Sasuke's entrance, giving no time for the raven to adjust before he began moving in and out slowly.

"Dobe, harder." Sasuke panted, all of these new sexual experiences were too much, from dirty talk to cuffs, he'd never expected Naruto to be a sexual deviant no matter how good he looked. A firm hand was slapped against his backside, causing him to cry out in surprise, Naruto leaned forward, his back covering Sasuke's, their angle was pretty much upright until Naruto let the chain slip so that Sasuke was bent at a ninety degree angle.

"Is this how you like it? Hard? Does it feel good when I push into you like this? Does it excite you? To be cuffed and at my mercy? Tell me how you want it Sasuke, either way it'll end with you screaming just like I want you to." Naruto gruffed setting a harder pivot to his thrusts, a slight adjustment to his aiming and he was hitting Sasuke's prostate with enough pressure to have Sasuke pulling against the restraints.

"More, more, more." Sasuke moaned, his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, the room was hot and his body was at burning point. Sasuke could hear Naruto's harsh breathing, he sounded almost animalistic. Sasuke had never been so turned on in his life, his cock bobbed harshly with every thrust, with his hands cuffed he couldn't reach down and give himself much needed release and Naruto had made no move to do so either. He was painfully hard and the coil in his stomach was tightening to the point where he thought he would pass out from the insane pleasure. "Naru-to, hah, I'm clo-se!" Sasuke moaned, warning Naruto of his inevitable climax. suddenly Naruto let go of the chain, letting the top of half Sasuke's body fall to the mattress, with his hand on the back of Sasuke's neck to hold him down the blond continued his assault with hard and fast thrusts. The loud scream that tore from Sasuke's throat was slightly muffled by the matress but it urged Naruto on, he could his own climax approach and every noise that Sasuke made was bringing him ever closer to the edge. "I'm, ah! Ah! Naruto!" He screamed, it was music the blond's ears and it was the last hurdle to get over before he blew his load and coated Sasuke's insides with his sperm. The pair took a moment to collect themselves, allow their breathing to regulate before Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and let the Uchiha flop completely onto the bed. He lay next to him, laying horizontally on the bed, he was too spent to move and Sasuke seemed to be totally out of it. Clean up could wait until tomorrow, Naruto lay with a huge grin on his face;

Told you he'd get the bastard to scream.

_**Holy hell, that was the hardest lemon I've ever had to write for some reason…Oh well, I tried and I hope that it's something that gives you that tingly feeling and has you excited for a new chapter soon! Let's see what happens when the pair wake up the next morning! I hope to have that written up soon!**_

_**~Hiromi**_


End file.
